


Impius

by Angiehimesan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Angst, Angst and Porn, Blood Magic, Blood and Injury, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Porn With Plot, Psychological Horror, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiehimesan/pseuds/Angiehimesan
Summary: "Chaos is an angel who fell in love with a demon." - Christopher Poindexter.[A repost from 2016 from my now dead Deviantart acc :’) ]
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Reader, Kise Ryouta/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Cold.  
The touch is cold and lazy, dragging across the expanse of skin between your shoulder blades.  
Then the direction shifts, trailing down your clothed skin, stopping right at the small of your back. Slowly, it rises once more, returning to its starting point on your shoulder before sliding to your protruding shoulder blade and moving to the opposite one and down your back again.  
The light touch repeats this path several times, never rushing.

  
The opposite of your racing heart.  
Your throat feels too dry, your tongue too heavy. You struggle to control your breathing, to keep from hyperventilating and possibly informing the entity of your wakeful state.  
But you have a feeling that it knows.

  
**"...Pitiful, vile creatures. Unnecessary waste of space. Your very existence is worth less than the dirt beneath your feet. Disgraceful, moronic, gullible..."**

  
The formless cold touch manifested into the tangible fingers of a human hand as it traced the path up your back once more. The fingers wrapped around your neck. It didn't need to apply any pressure for you to understand the underlying threat.

Though was it a threat or a promise?  
  
 **"So why are you so amusing to me?"**  
Cold air blew on the back of your neck as you forced yourself to neither move nor open your eyes.  
  
 ****

 **"I should kill you. Right now. For no other reason than because I can."  
** Even as the deep, distinctly masculine voice spoke, his fingers slowly, leisurely detached from your skin, as though savoring the sensation.

  
 **"But I won't. For now."  
** With that the dark, oppressive aura was no longer around you. You waited, counting to sixty softly under your breath.  
And then you curled into as small a ball as you could and sobbed the fear out of your mind until you were exhausted enough to fall asleep.  
  


The routine continued night in, night out. Despite securely locking doors and windows and sleeping in different rooms, houses and even neighbourhoods, the being visited you every night for several weeks.  
The first time it didn't touch you, though you recall having slightly laboured breathing that night. A few days later, you felt a mere brush against the skin behind your ear. Next the curve of your neck. Then a feather-light touch against your shoulders.  
It then grew bold, consistently tracing a pattern on your shoulders and back.  
It never did more than the gentle caresses, despite the harsh words it spoke.  
You dare say you were almost accustomed to it.

  
_Until..._

  
Finally, you felt the heavy presence leave your room, the soft moonlight once more lighting up your chamber.  
You took in a deep breath.  
"One, two, three-"  
 **"Oh~ So this is where Panthera visits so often..."  
**  
Instantly, your eyes shot open in panic just as you felt the first touch of the new existence.  
It was hot.  
So hot against your skin.


	2. Chapter 2

You leaned back into your seat, watching the steam rise from your drink while the chatter of your friends provided background noise.  
Every so often, you would look up and make a comment, interacting just enough that they wouldn't mind your silence. Your gaze shifted from the mug to the golden eyes watching you unabashedly from across the room. His gaze did not waver even as you caught him staring.  
 _Again._  
Instead, he tilted his head at you as his long, elegant fingers traced his lower lip.  
You lost the staring contest as you looked away, attempting to distract yourself with the ongoing conversation.  
  
 _'Fuck.'  
_  
You berated yourself harshly as you mentally counted the number of times that you had tried to intimidate him only for you to be the one to back down first.  
You had caught him staring at you six times since you had settled down for an afternoon with your friends; he seemingly materialized out of nowhere in the booth across from you almost as soon as you sat down.  
He seemed to be very entertained by your reactions to him; the angry curl of your lips as you looked away, the muttered swears, the furrowed brow. You could see how his ethereal eyes glowed with amusement each time you made eye contact.  
  
You looked up from your lap at him once more, inciting yourself not to wimp out. His hands were laced on the table in front of him as he leaned on his elbows, his posture deceivingly lax. Even with the distance between the two of you, you were certain you could feel his overpowering essence reaching out to you.  
Your glare faltered the longer you looked, you could feel your self-confidence waning.  
  
Basking in your attention, the being decided to taunt you further.  
His pink tongue slithered out and ran over his lips slowly.  
Taken aback at the outrightly salacious gesture, your eyes widened and you violently slammed into the back of your seat.  
Undaunted, he tugged on the fleshy part of his lower lip with his teeth, the surface slightly shiny from the moisture of his tongue.  
  
A low whistle from your side had you turning abruptly to see your friends watching the two of you with sly amused grins.  
"Well then...I can't say I'm surprised you weren't paying attention."  
You took a moment before intelligently sputtering out a response.  
"...What?"  
"I mean, if you know him, why don't you go over there...or better yet invite him _here_..."  
  
You almost choked on your saliva.  
  
"I **do not** know him."  
"Hmm? It doesn't look like _he_ thinks so."  
  
You all turned to see the blond whose focus was still on you, his eyebrow raised like he'd heard your ludicrous statement. His golden eyes narrowed slightly as he leaned back in his seat and waved his hand towards the empty one in front of him.  
  
"Yummy~ If you don't, you _know_ I will."

Is that a sacrifice you were willing to make?  
You _knew_ he wasn't human.  
After all, he had made that _perfectly clear_ the first time he appeared in your room.

* * *

  
  
**_"Oh~ So this is where Panthera visits so often..."  
_**  
 _You jolted violently in your bed as you spun yourself around with much difficulty due to the bed covers around you. Finally, you disentangled yourself enough to sit up and pin your back against the headboard as you looked for the source of the touch._  
  
 _A light airy laugh from right in front of you startled you and you banged your head against the wall, the pain registering subconsciously as your hand rose to massage the wounded area. Your widened, frightened eyes continued to stare ahead of you, searching for the owner of the voice though you weren't sure you_ really _wanted to find them._  
  
 _ **"There there, human. If I was going to hurt you, I wouldn't have drawn it out this much."  
**_  
 _Slowly, it dawned on you that you couldn't see the other end of your room.  
_ _Which was strange considering the moon was almost full._ _All you could see was an opaque, formless...darkness?_  
  
 _From out of the darkness, bright golden eyes materialized suddenly and the only thing that stopped your scream from piercing the night was the roughly human palm muffling you. You began to thrash, trying to get away from the hold.  
It was then that you realised that not only was the darkness, which you had decided was a living entity, in front of you, but also all around you._  
  
 _The laughter sounded again, that time slightly above you.  
_  
 _ **"Ah~ Did I frighten you?"  
**_  
 _At a painfully slow pace, the opaque shadow coalesced into a humanoid form, the unblinking eyes still trained on you._  
 _You wanted to shut your eyes. You wanted to believe that this was a horrific nightmare that you had found yourself in, and that you would wake up with a start and shrug it off after breakfast._  
 _But no._  
 _You continued to watch the formation of a body from nothing._  
  
 _Finally, a warm forehead rested against yours with long, golden hair framing the angular face.  
_  
 _ **"Boo."  
**_  
 _Weight around you informed you that the rest of his formed limbs were practically enclosing you in his grasp. His right hand holding you silent while his left supported him against the wall. His knees pressed against either side of your hips as he straddled your thighs._  
 _He was tall and muscular, the raw power evident the longer you stayed in his hold._  
  
 _He pushed off the wall with his left hand and began to trace out a strange pattern on the skin of your shoulder and upper arm, seemingly forgetting about the rest of you. Taking the opportunity to observe him without the pressure of those eyes on you, you noted his smooth exposed skin, the intricate tattoo on his arm, the prominence of his collar bones.  
From your position beneath him, you could see the skin of his knees and thighs still pressed close to you._  
 _Surprising yourself, you shut your eyes from looking at the unreal entity before you and his...nudity?  
_  
 _ **"Human, are you embarrassed?"**_  
 _You could hear the mirth in his voice.  
_  
 _ **"Ahh~"  
** The sound came out as a low moan.  
  
 **"Your innocence begs to be tainted. This must be why Panthera is always here. I can practically taste his aura from all the time he's spent around you."**_ **  
**  
 _Sometime during his short speech, he had moved his torso from you and your hands had come up between the two of you to offer a semblance of protection against him.  
_  
 _ **"Imagine how exciting it would be to take you from right under his nose..."**_  
 _You refused to open your eyes, relying instead on your other senses. You heard him chuckle at your reaction._  
  
 _ **"And because of that, I won't hurt you...yet."**_  
 _A soft whimper sounded in the back of your throat. You stayed in that position for a long while, barely moving as you breathed._  
 _When your muscles began to protest the rigid position, you slowly opened one eye and then the other only to find yourself alone._  
 _  
He showed up relatively frequently after that but never did much.  
At first, he lounged on your kitchen counter and watched while you cooked or did the dishes or leaned against the wall calmly observing while you studied or worked on your laptop. Then he began to move closer, brushing against you slightly when you walked past him or standing uncomfortably close behind you when you stood in one place too long.  
  
Throughout his entire time around you, you noticed that the other being never once returned.  
Which you weren't sure was a good sign.  
_  


* * *

You returned to the present when you noticed your friend getting up to go join him. Your hand immediately raised to her wrist as you violently pulled her back down.  
"NO! I....want to go..."  
  
Ignoring the questioning stares you got as you hurriedly gathered your belongings in your arms, you ungracefully stumbled across the room.  
When you finally reached his table, you felt your chest constrict as it finally dawned on you that not only was this happening, it was happening _in_ _public.  
_ As much as you may have hoped and believed that he was a figment of your imagination, he really _did_ exist and now your friend group was exposed to him and his yet unspoken plans.  
  
You watched as he finally looked away from you, to your companions, specifically to the one who had stood up to go to him. His amused smirk inverted immediately into a nasty sneer before he returned to his cheery disposition.  
In that short moment, you immediately understood the message he wanted to pass along.  
  
 **"I said I don’t want to hurt you yet but I didn’t say anything about everyone else."**  
  
Your breathing became slightly shallow as images of your loved ones injured flashed through your mind.  
A sadistic grin was your response.  
  
 **"Won't you have a seat?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think! <3


	3. Chapter 3

Amused golden eyes stared at you, the owner unnervingly silent for a long time.  
You alternated between looking down at your empty cup and out the window closest to you.  
  
**"It’s almost like you don’t want to be here.”**  
  
A warm, _too warm_ , finger was placed on your chin and turned your head to face him. He smiled disarmingly, as an old friend would.  
You flinched away from his touch and glared. His smile curled into something wicked at your small display of defiance.  
His gaze flitted between you and the booth with your friends that you had left.  
Quickly enough to pass on the message, but slowly enough to make sure you didn’t miss it.

**“You do want to be here, right~?"**  
  
You opened your mouth to speak, and he mirrored you.  
Except that instead of words, it was his tongue that escaped the confine of his mouth.

You knew your face was an open book from the amusement you saw shining in his eyes at your reaction. You could see how it egged him on.  
  
The pink, wet muscle slid over his lower lip before retreating back to run over his upper canines. His gaze shifted from your eyes to your lips, his tongue running the same circuit over his lower lip and upper teeth once more.  
He rested his elbows on the table and leaned closer to you, simultaneously waving away a waitress who was on her way to your table. The waving hand then found its way to your chin on its downward swing.  
  
Then he was pulling you towards him.  
You watched his line of sight move from your lips to your eyes and then back to your lips once more.  
You resisted his pull but his hold was firm, unrelenting.  
You would not move unless he allowed it.  
His eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled and watched your attempts to defy him once more.  
  
Alright then, if you wouldn't come to him, then he would come to you.  
He leaned even further over the table to you, watching as your eyes grew wide in alarm.  
  
“Hello! Remember us? The friends you came here with?”

The perfectly timed yet almost painfully comedic aura of the interruption would be enough to make you cringe if it hadn’t been your literal saving grace.  
You jumped as you finally looked away from the smirking being across from you to your friends who had materialized by your table.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt but we just wanted to say that we're heading out now.”

Brilliant eyes narrowed as he observed you, even more on edge as you leaned heavily on the back of your seat, trying to put as much distance between the two of you.  
**  
"We just finished as well so it's no interruption."**  
  
You were done?  
Excitement bubbled up in your chest.  
Even if it was for a few minutes, you were elated to finally be away from-  
  
**"I was just see her home."**  
  
You felt the blood drain from your face.  
**  
"Right?"**  
He flashed his teeth at you in a mock-smile.  
  
"...right."  
  


* * *

  
  
Teeth bit into your neck as soon as you had closed the door to your home as a tall, warm build pressed itself against your back.  
Startled, you moved to turn before you were quickly shoved to the ground, your wrists held above your pinned form.  
  
Noise. Make noise. Attract attention.  
  
"What are you doing? _Stop! Help me!_ Someone help me!"  
  
You felt, rather than heard the deep laugh from the chest against you.  
  
**"Ah good effort! But I’m hurt that you think humans could do something for you against me~"**

His tongue mapped a path up from your shoulder to your neck before his teeth replaced it.  
He hummed lowly, reveling in the taste of your skin.

One of his hands snaked down your arms to muffle your cries. He then continued to nibble down to your shoulder, licking and biting the skin; marking you. All while you continued to struggle against him, thrashing and kicking, yet he continued as if you were lying perfectly docile.  
  
**"But you know, if you’re that eager to scream for me, who am I to deny a pretty thing like you."  
**  
A sinister grin spread across his lips before his teeth sunk into the skin of your left shoulder in a ferocious bite, drawing bright red fluid.  
It may have been the shock of the attack, the pain, or seeing your blood flow smoothly into his mouth and staining his perfect teeth red, _or really all three_ , that had you screaming.  
Just like he wanted.  


* * *

  
You woke to a small pool of blood around your shoulder with the torn shreds of the clothing you’d worn soaked in the viscous liquid.  
You dazedly looked around until you caught sight of your wall clock.  
**'3:03 AM'**

It had still been early evening when you got back to your apartment. Had you been out for that long?  
The last thing you remember was the disgusting squelch of raw flesh, _your raw flesh_ , being torn into before the pain blindsided you and mercifully knocked you unconscious.  
  
You dizzily stumbled to your bathroom to survey the wound before you could head to a hospital.

The light flickered a little then came to life, bathing you in a bright light that was nearly too harsh for your darkness-attuned eyes.  
When you adjusted, you were met with your red-eyed, tear-streaked, washed out face staring back at you.  
You instantly zoned in on your shoulder.

It had thankfully stopped bleeding but it was sore and discolored. More than that there was a strange new marking; it looked like your skin had been branded.  
A circle with thick outlines and a single line down the center.  
He must have burned it into you when you passed out.

_What the actual fuck had even happened_.  
You felt your throat tighten up as tears formed and threatened to spill over.  
_Angry tears, frightened tears, pained tears, overwhelmed tears_.  
Whatever was going on, what did it have to do with _you_?

  
Whichever omniscient being that was in charge of you and your predicament must have had a shit sense of humor because even in the midst of trying to process what had, _what was,_ happening, you slowly became aware of your heartbeat picking up and your breathing becoming shallower.  
Tiny beads of sweat begin to form on your brow.  
Your subconscious had picked up on something and was pumping adrenaline through your system, _preparing you_ , but your conscious mind was lagging behind.  
  
Something was putting you on edge.  
Something was near you.  
  
You were pushed into the door of your bathroom, a strong grip pressing your wrists for the second time that day.  
  
Except it was not your blond-haired, golden-eyed assailant.  
The touch was cold, _too cold_ , against your skin and you knew who it was.  
  
Even as you looked at him for the first time, you knew.  
  
**"You must want me to kill you."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
